1. Field of the Invention
An internal combustion engine utilizing a reciprocating piston and a super-charger device for pre-compressing the fuel mixture prior to induction into the combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines which utilize a reciprocating piston in a cylinder and burn a mixture of fuel and air to produce power have long been known. Such engines are generally used to turn a crankshaft which is contained in a crankcase located adjacent the piston. Internal combustion engines operate by adding fuel to combustion air, drawing the air-fuel mixture into the combustion chamber of the cylinder on the induction stroke of the piston, compressing the fuel mixture during the compression stroke, driving the piston downwardly as the compressed fuel-air mixture is ignited during the power stroke and forcing the spent combustion products out of the combustion chamber during the exhaust stroke. This power cycle is repeated continuously to impart a reciprocating motion to the piston. This reciprocating motion of the piston is transmitted through a connecting rod to a crankshaft.
The power which is delivered by the four-stroke internal combustion engine is directly dependent upon the combustion of the fuel in the combustion chamber. Such factors as the octane of the fuel, the temperature of the fuel and the amount of fuel present in the combustion chamber during ignition of the fuel-air mixture partially determine how much explosive thrust is imparted to the piston by the burning fuel. In conventional engines of this type, the fuel mixture which is drawn into the cylinder on the induction stroke of the piston, generally enters the combustion chamber at atmospheric pressure and temperature. Further, the amount of fuel mixture which is drawn in during the induction stroke is limited by the length of time which is available during which the piston moves from one end of its induction stroke to the other. Thus, the atmospheric temperature of the fuel mixture, the lack of high pressure to help propel the fuel mixture into the combustion chamber on the intake stroke, and the limited amount of time during which the fuel mixture can be inducted all tend to limit the amount, temperature and pressure of the fuel mixture in the combustion chamber during the power stroke. These factors then tend to limit the power output of the engine.
Presently available internal combustion engines generally utilize either an oil pump, wherein oil in pumped to the connecting rod bearings and splashed to the cylinder walls and wrist pin and other moving parts, or a splash system for lubricating the engine cylinders during running of the engine. In the splash type system, the oil is carried in the crankcase where it is splashed up to the cylinder wall to lubricate the moving pistons and other moving parts. Thus, the lubricating oils are exposed to the conditions of heat and pressure which are experienced in the crankcase as the engine is running.